Prankster QueenA Roxas Love Story
by Little-Shico-Bird
Summary: You are now member XIV of Org. XIII! Zexion is your older brother and you fall in love w non other than ROXAS! You love to read, and play pranks. Youalso love to run, therefore you are VERY fast. You are also EXTREMELY HYPER! . Only books calm you


This is my first series! Please leave lots of reviews!! Fank Foo!!! .

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Roxas, Organization XIII, or anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts...No matter how much I want to...I LOVE ROXAS!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Xemnas: This meeting was called to introduce the new member to our team. 

Zexion: This is #14, my sister's Nobody, Nixi.

A/N: Yes, it is ME in the story, but you can replace the name wit w/e u like. .

Everyone just stared down at you, and while they did, you tried to figure out whom you would prank…. Nevertheless, you were also a little scared. I mean, you couldn't see their faces! How do I know if they like me or not? Oh well….. I love the cloaks!

You: Hi!

Xemnas: Meeting done. Roxas! Axel!

Two people came over, pulling back their hoods at the same time. One had long, spiky-all-the-way-down red hair. He looked like a porcupine that fell in red paint…. this place will be fun! you thought, imagining all the pranks you could pull on him. The other person…….W-O-W. He was the most gorgeous boy EVER. Of course, you couldn't really remember life before, but you still knew that he would be considered H-O-T. You liked him immediately.

Xemnas: You two will be babysitting her.

Red porcupine: WHY?!? She's Zexion's little sister! Let HIM babysit!

Xemnas: Axel, I am Superior! Superior? What a power mad title. You will obey me!

Roxas: I don't mind babysitting.

Axel: For what reason?

He said this with a smirk and nudged Roxas in the ribs. You wondered…….what IS his reason?

Roxas: blush O shut up.

Axel: smirk

Man, you couldn't wait to wipe that smile off of his face…..

Zexion: brings Xemnas aside I have to warn you….she can be a liiiittle bit hyper and umm she likes to-

As he was saying this, they looked over and saw you give Axel a peanut can, and when he opened it…BOOM!!!!! Confetti and water!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!

Zexion: Yup…she's started….. beware!

Axel started fuming, literally, and started chasing you and Roxas. You for the prank, and Roxas for laughing hysterically.

You: MUAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Axel: Dang she runs fast!

Zexion: I didn't mention that? Oh, sorry.

Xemnas: Well, help them calm her down. I'm going to my room to plan out how to take over Kingdom Hearts. Also how to kill that annoying keyblade boy.

Zexion: w/e.

He portaled to my room while you and Roxas were running, laughing, and screaming at the same time. When you passed by you ran in there, pulling Roxas with you.

You: Wow! Is this my room?

You looked around. It was blue, black, and white mix. There was a bed, a computer, your own bathroom, a GIANT closet; complete with army pants (black, green, brown) and camo t-shirts (better for camouflage I always say!) and you had a TV! YAY!!!

Roxas: Like it?

You: Ye- O MY GOSH A BOOKSHELF W/ MILLIONS OF BOOKS!!!!!!!!! YESILOVEBOOKSYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAAY!!!!!!!!!

Zexion: Do you understand her?

Roxas: She said, I love books and screamed Yay a lot.

Zexion: Okay, well now we know how to calm her down.

As they were talking I plopped down on my bed (Oooo comfy!!) and started reading. All of a sudden, a dryer Axel appeared.

Axel: WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!

You: Who? Me?

Axel: YES YOU!!!!! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!?!?!?!

You: I don't know what you're talking about.

You gave him an evil smile and returned to your book.

Zexion: Come on Axel, I don't want you throwing your chakrams everywhere.

You: Yeah! I like my books whole!

Zexion: I don't want to know how you know what chakrams are… Anyway, Roxas, you stay with her while I go lock Axel inn his room.

Roxas: Okay.

Zexion and Axel disappeared through a portal, leaving you and Roxas alone.

You: Sooooooooo, who else lives in this hospital colored castle?

Roxas: Well, there are thirteen members in all. There's Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, avoid him, Vexen, Lexeus, Zexion, your brother, Siax, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Me, and now you.

You: Hmmmmmmmm…… soooo, can we tour the castle?

Roxas: Yah sure!


End file.
